Dangerous
by EroKyuubi
Summary: Y después de un par de sueños en donde no dejaba de proclamar mi nombre me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero tenía que controlarme, después de todo... que me gustara mi mejor amigo no era lo más normal de mundo. Es más, todo se volvía demasiado peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

_El sudor corría lentamente por mi piel, surcando mi marcada espalda, la cual era acariciada por esas manos tersas y de porcelana; que no eran precisamente de mujer. Los suspiros se hacían uno al momento en que nuestros labios se buscan desesperados, jugando fieramente con la lengua contraria hasta que mi boca, casi por inercia, se desvía hacia su cuello sin importar que luego la ropa lograra cubrir o no las marcas que iba dejando gracias a mis dientes. Mi nombre, entre jadeos roncos, se dejó escuchar por la habitación, logrando que mi cuero se tensara y mi morena piel se colocara en defensa. Pero qué defensa ni qué mierda. Quería follarlo ya mismo y en ese momento sabía que…_

_-Sa.. Sasuke…_

_Aquél gemido ronco me hizo vibrar y apresurarme en quitarle los pantalones al chico debajo de mi cuerpo, quien sonreía casi con ternura pero también con infinita lujuria._

_-Sasuke, Sasuke…_

_Escuchar mi nombre salir de esos hinchados y amoratados labios gracias a mis besos eran la gloria misma._

_-Sasuke, ya…_

_Oh, mierda. Sentía que podía correrme de tan sólo escuchar su voz envuelta en deseo junto a mi nombre, suplicando lentamente._

_-Sasuke, ya… despierta. ¡Teme!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con el dobe bien cerca de mi rostro, mirándome con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios. Infantil. Gruñí lentamente por haberme despertado de mi sueño y me acomodé en la mesa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para intentar seguir con ese sueño que, sin evitarlo siquiera, había logrado despertar mi calentura.

-¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi? –Mi voz salió más pastosa de lo normal, pues claro, estar soñando que estaba a punto de follarme a mi mejor amigo, estando en plena clase de quizá qué cosa había logrado excitarme más de lo que quisiera en ese momento.

-Tu voz… ¿a quién te follabas ahora? –Su pregunta hizo que mis mejillas tomaran un color carmín demasiado suave, pero que se notaba a kilómetros por mi piel pálida. Solté un bufido. No podía decirle que estaba soñando con él así que sólo me quedé en la misma posición, con ojos y boca cerrada, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Pero Naruto no comprende el dicho "respetar el espacio personal" así que no dudó en prácticamente tirarse sobre mí para evitar que durmiera. Sólo volví a gruñir, no quería que me tocara, seguía demasiado caliente y si seguía el bulto entre mis pantalones sería más que notorio y no me controlaría y el maldito dobe tendría la culpa.

-¡No te duermas'ttebayo! –Gritó el Namikaze.

-¡No me grites, pedazo de subnormal! Estoy al lado tuyo –Grité yo en defensa.

-¡No te estoy gritando! –Volvió a gritar, un tic se instaló en mi ceja.

-Cállate o te callo yo de un puto golpe –No supe si mi voz sonó o muy molesta o muy excitada. Pero comprendí que fue lo segundo cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara roja del dobe.

-Esa voz… -Mierda, mierda, mierda. No hables, Uchiha. No hables.- Esa voz es la que tienes cuando…

-Cállate –Demandé escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos. Sabía a lo que iba, esa era la voz que tenía cuando me masturbaba y Naruto lo sabía porque me había encontrado en los baños del Instituto masturbándome y diciendo cosas que ni yo mismo sabía que podían salir de mi boca. Quería salir de ahí, carajo.

-¡A la mierda! ¿Quién fue el malnacido? –La voz grave del dobe cuando se enojaba era exquisita en ese momento, lo hacía más apetecible aún y yo no podía bajar mi calentura. Como pude, levanté la cabeza para ver que mi rubio amigo se sobaba un golpecito en la frente. Le había llegado una bola de papel.

-¡Estás rojo, zorro! –Gritó Kiba desde atrás, nombrándole de ese modo que odiaba. Tanto él como yo puesto que eran por las cicatrices que tenía en las mejillas gracias a los cortes que sufrió cuando era un bebé por el accidente. Sus padres murieron.

El timbre de final de clases sonó y yo me levanté más que rápido, recogiendo mis cosas y marchando del salón sin darle tiempo a Naruto para acompañarme. Me dolía la entrepierna y en el pasillo me aventuré para bajar la mirada y notar que aún tenía un leve bulto entre las piernas. Mierda. Coloqué el bolso un poco más cerca de mi cintura para cubrir un poco y seguí caminando.

-¡Bastardo, detente ahí'ttebayo! Mira que dejarme solo con esa manga de imbéciles –Escuché como mi mejor amigo refunfuñaba como un infante antes de llegar a mi lado, con el bolso al hombro. Le miré de reojo. Ya no iba tan rojo pero aún así el rubor se vislumbraba en sus mejillas; sonreí a penas un poco y negué con la cabeza. Sabía que Naruto seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes y eso, inevitablemente, volvió a calentarme. Y para mi mala suerte, o buena, el imbécil vivía conmigo.

Llegamos a la salida y busqué en mis bolsillos el encendedor mientras que ya tenía el cigarrillo entre los labios, sentí un golpecito en el hombro que me hizo alzar la mirada y encontrarme con Shikamaru que me ofrecía el suyo. Con los ojos se lo agradecí y encendí el cilindro entre mis labios para luego entregárselo y ver como encendía el propio para irse junto a su novia; una rubia despampanante de ojos verde oscuro, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Temari.

-Claro… ¿Y yo me quedo sin nada, eh? Bastardo –Murmuró Naruto a mi lado, le miré con una ceja alzada para luego tomar el cigarrillo que reposaba entre sus labios y encenderlo con el mío. Una vez listo le dejé de nuevo entre sus labios y sonreí un poco.

-Ahora deja de llorar como nenaza y vamos al auto que quiero llegar a casa. Estoy cansado y tengo ganas de ducharme –Hablé tranquilo, disimulando la poca calentura que me quedaba en el cuerpo gracias a los dioses.

-¿Para quitarte las ganas de echarte un polvo? –Casi me atraganté con sus palabras y le miré con la mayor de las furias.

-Cierra el pico, malnacido –Gruñí con fuerza, sintiendo como mi entrepierna daba un pinchazo. Dolió.

-¿A quién llamas malnacido, puta? –Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que tuve que conducir yo y al hospital. Le disloqué el hombro de una patada.

-¡Ay, trátame con cariño que me duele! –Vociferó el dobe mientras le daba un empujón para que entrara a la casa.

-Tener que vivir contigo en mi casa ya es suficiente cariño, usuratonkachi –Murmuré sintiendo como iba a decir algo pero de un mal movimiento alzó el brazo izquierdo y por consiguiente soltó un par de quejido de dolor. Ese había sido la víctima de mi patada. Me acerqué a él y le tomé de la cintura para llevarlo hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta con el pie. El color anaranjado claro me embargó de inmediato; siempre pensaré que ese color es de nena. Dejé a mi amigo en su cama y con cuidado le quité la chaqueta y le cambié ese mal vendaje de su hombro; Naruto sólo miró atento hasta que comencé que quitarle la camiseta. Se ruborizó. Me pareció lindo. Me estoy volviendo cursi.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Comentó nervioso de mi tacto; siempre pasaba lo mismo. Últimamente lo tocaba y se alejaba como si le quemara. Esta vez no lo hizo y me agradó.

-Te voy a cambiar esta cosa, la enfermera no paraba de mirarte como babosa y no se concentraba en colocarte bien esto –Dije con una notoria molestia en la voz, Naruto lo notó y sonrió con burla.

-No me digas que estás celoso, teme. Si para mi eres único –Dijo entre una risa que me pareció estúpida. Lo era.

-Sigue diciendo eso y te romperé el otro brazo –Dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa culpable, siendo totalmente cuidadoso con él para no dañarle de nuevo el brazo mientras que él miraba con atención cada uno de mis gestos y acciones.

-Estás siendo muy cuidadoso –Comentó en voz baja, sabía que me miraba fijo.

-Siempre lo he sido, que tú no te des cuenta ése es otro punto –Fue ahí cuando alcé la mirada y me arrepentí. Sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en los míos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. No podía mirarme así… Su dulzura en ese momento era extrema y me hacia mal porque me daban ganas de tomarlo y empotrarlo contra la pared para hacerlo mío y… Y… ¡Contrólate de una puñetera vez, Sasuke!

-Procuraré… darme cuenta más seguido –Su voz resonó en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en acabar de vendarle el hombro y no en las constantes imágenes de nosotros en una cama.

-Gracias –Fue lo único que atiné a responder ante su comentario y me levanté cuando terminé mi pequeño trabajo.- Ya está listo… ahora.. descansa un rato y luego te traeré algo de comida –Dije más rápido que nunca y me giré para ir a mi habitación. Llegué y lo primera que hice fue cerrar la puerta, quitarme la camiseta y tirarme boca abajo en la cama. El tatuaje de una serpiente negra y morada rodeando mi espalda se imponía casi con respeto. Esto era demasiado peligroso, no podía ir descontrolándome cada vez que ese pedazo de imbécil me decía o hacía algo. No podía perder los estribos tan fáciles, sólo era Naruto… claro, sólo era un imbécil que me gustaba hace años. Oh, carajo. A mí me gustaban los chicos… No, a mí me gustaba mi mejor amigo y eso era demasiado _**peligroso**_.


	2. Chapter 2

No quería despertar, pero sentí un brazo sobre mi cintura que me hizo moverme y prácticamente quedar en la misma posición. ¿Otra vez pasaba lo mismo? Una media sonrisa se instaló en mis labios mientras intentaba moverme un poco y así terminar con el cuerpo de costado, observando el rostro durmiente de mi mejor amigo bien cerca del mío. Siempre que no podía dormir por la noche se iba hasta mi cama y se colaba entre las sábanas, acurrucándose contra mí para dormir más tranquilo. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño me quedé mirando todas y cada una de las facciones de su tranquilo rostro, sintiendo su tibia respiración chocar contra mis labios. La piel se me erizó y por instinto o más bien por deseo intranquilo me acerqué a él, en busca de apenas un beso… Pero un pequeño movimiento hizo que me descolocara e inmediatamente oculté mi rostro contra su pecho, respirando agitado. ¿De verdad estuve a punto de besarle? Mierda, iba de mal en peor. Pero aún así la calidez de su pecho me cobijó como nunca antes ya que era la primera que yo me acercaba de esa forma hacia él, sintiendo su corazón latir tranquilo en el interior de su cuerpo, como su pecho subía y bajaba gradualmente al respirar por la boca. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, sintiendo adormilado.

-Me gusta que estés así –Su voz grave y algo ronca, hizo que de forma automática me acurrucara aún más contra él, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de mi por mi extraña actitud.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago –Confesé con voz baja e igual de ronca, ladeando la cabeza para ocultarla en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro. El aroma a miel me llegó de lleno en la nariz. Era el jabón que usaba en la ducha. Demasiado rico para ser de él. Caí en cuenta. Era el mío.

-Hazlo más seguido, eres calentito'ttebayo –Sonreí ladino, pasando esta vez un brazo por debajo del que me recorría a mí la cintura. Como si leyera mis pensamientos se acercó un poco más a mí y sentí sus piernas contra las mías. No supe si entrelazarlas o no moverme.

-¿Qué día es? –Pregunté idiota, el palpitar de su cuello me retumbaba los oídos y me mareaba.

-Sábado –Me respondió Naruto, acomodando su cabeza contra la mía. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cuidadoso y cariñoso conmigo?

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? –Volví a preguntar. Mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

-Si tus patadas no vuelven a cruzarse con mi cuerpo, estaré muy bien –Sentí su risa. Me sentí flotar. Seguía pensando que me estaba volviendo cursi. Demasiado.

-Usuratonkachi, no fue para tanto -¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba tenerme abrazado? Caí en la cuenta de que era yo quien no quería soltarle. Mierda.

-Casi me rompes el brazo, bastardo –Esta vez se dejó escuchar mi leve risa y los cabellos rubios de su nuca me hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Yo pensaba en dormir todo el día y salir a sacar fotos por la noche –Mi pasatiempo, el cual pensaba convertir en mi profesión; la fotografía.- ¿Y tú?

-No sé… por mi me quedaría en la cama –O sea, mi cama.- Y comería ramen todo el día –Mientras yo duermo.- Aunque creo que Sakura-chan me invitó a salir.

Quise gruñir. Celos. Sasuke… Gobiérnate.

-¿Sakura? –Por inercia, entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas y le abracé un poco más. Se dio cuenta. No se alejó y me hizo sonreír.

-No seas celoso, Sasuke-kun. Yo soy sólo tuyo –Me dijo en tono de burla y le golpee en la pantorrilla con el pie. Se quejó. Me lo devolvió con un puñetazo en la cintura. Me quejé porque el dobe tiene la mano pesada.

Las sábanas comenzaron a revolverse gracias a los golpes que el imbécil y yo nos dábamos, sintiendo sus patadas en mis costillas y mis puños en su rostro segundo a segundo. Poco tiempo nos llevó para acabar en una comprometedora y, para mí, bastante agradable posición. Sus ojos azul zafiro se conectaron con mis ojos negros, ambos pares de ojos brillaban. Los de Naruto era por la furia, lo mío era por la excitación que subía por mi cuerpo al tener su trasero bien acomodado en mi pelvis. Maldita carne débil.

-¿Te gusta la vista, eh, teme? –Su voz sonó aterciopelada y sentí un pinchazo en la entrepierna.

-No me hables así, dobe –Le espeté mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre. Ah, claro. Había olvidado el detalle de que me había cogido las muñecas con sus manos y las tenía contra el colchón. Tenía fuerza el desgraciado.

-¿Por qué no? Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que cuando te hablan así te calientas –Susurró acortando distancia entre nuestros rostros, mi ceño fruncido y podía demostrar mi molestia. Qué molestia ni qué carajo. Que ganas de follarlo.

-Cállate o esta vez te quebraré no solamente un brazo, maldito idiota –Dije gruñendo, acto que por inercia me hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, terminando por sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos. Le miré desde nuestra distancia; se había puesto rojo y yo, al parecer por el ardor que sentía, también.

Nos quedamos mirando por varios segundos y sentía que mi piel ardía cada vez más. Sobre todo cuando mis manos se movieron solas ya que Naruto las había soltado y se dejaron caer sobre los muslos de mi mejor amigo. Peligro, Sasuke. Peligro. Saca las manos de ahí, sácalas. Espera… Naruto está bajando su cuerpo un poco más, sólo un poco más y… Dangerous.

-Na.. Naruto –Mi voz sonó pastosa y dos tonos más grave. Esa era la voz que tenía cuando me masturbaba y el muy maldito se había sentado, literalmente, sobre mi miembro. Mierda, tuve que cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en no tirarlo contra la cama y comerlo a besos.

-¿Qué? –El idiota sonó más decidido que nunca, como la vez que me dijo que yo sería su único mejor amigo. Nunca le creí. Íbamos en la primaria. Le creí cuando me lo dijo en el primer año de la secundaria; pero esa vez me dijo que aunque tuviera que romperme los brazos y las piernas no me dejaría ir a ningún lado. Salí con un brazo roto. Pocas veces volví a hacerle una broma como esa.

-Naruto, detente o si no… -La sonrisa del dobe me hizo callar.

-Estás muy hablador… habrá que callarte de una maldita vez, Uchiha –Dijo en susurro antes de dejar sus manos sobre mi cuello y besarme los labios. Oh, mierda. ¿Demoré en responder? En menos de un milisegundo ya estaba comiéndole la boca, mientras que él luchaba constantemente por colar su lengua en mi boca. Mis manos se colaron desesperadas por debajo de su camiseta negra de pijama mientras él intentaba controlar las manos para acariciar mi torso desnudo y bien marcado. De pronto sentí como las caderas de Naruto comenzaban a moverse contra las mías, separando su boca para llevarla hasta mi oído, hablándome con una voz demasiado sexual.

-Sasuke, esto es demasiado peligroso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, respirando agitado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por mi sien y mi cuello. Además, sentía una pierna sobre mi cadera y un brazo cruzando mi pecho. Con algo de temor, desvié los ojos a mi izquierda y una cabellera rubia se coló por mis ojos. El dobe dormía bastante tranquilo a mi lado y yo me había empalmado. Oh, mierda. Esto de soñar con Naruto se me hacía un problema bastante peligroso y me encontré en un momento en donde no supe cómo actuar. Maldito imbécil… Me hace actuar como un completo idiota y ahora soñaba con él a punto de tener sexo. Carajo, definitivamente esto era peligroso.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, Sasuke. Vamos progresando. Son las dos de la mañana de un día sábado, el imbécil no ha llegado y tú como un león enjaulado paseándote por todo el living porque no aparece. Actúa racional… De partida el muchacho tiene 20 años; no es un niño y tú no eres su padre ni su madre como para andar detrás de él a escondidas para saber en qué está. Sus hormonas están revolucionadas, es un adolescente entrando a la adultez y ya siento que el corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? No, desesperación. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice algo así como 'Para todo hay una primera vez' Pero esta no es la primera vez que siento esto. Recuerdo cuando tenía 8 años y llegué a casa muy tarde, mamá me regañaría y yo intentaba crear la mejor excusa. Bueno, a final de cuentas, me había quedado jugando con el Dobe y Sakura y esa ya era la excusa perfecta. Pero al llegar a casa y ver la Residencia a oscuras y sin ni siquiera un alma en pena rondando por algún lugar comencé a desesperarme.

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio de Naruto y comencé a fumar mientras miraba hacia la luna, pensativo. Mierda. Eso ha sonado muy de telenovela. Qué asco.

-Aniki… -Susurré a la nada y como si estuviera esperando respuesta, el viento hizo acto de presencia y acarició mi frente. Sonreí con levedad. Ese día, cuando llegué a mi casa estaba oscura y lo primero que pisé al entrar y sacarme las sandalias fue sangre. Y corrí, corrí como un loco hasta la habitación de mis padres y al entrar sólo caí de rodillas, enterrando en mi piel algunos vidrios rotos de los cuales aún tengo cicatrices ya que la escena sólo hizo hacerme flaquear y darme ganas de vomitar. Lo hice al minuto de caer al suelo. La sangre estaba por todas partes. El olor a muerto comenzaba a hacerse presente y me dolía. A los 8 años ver una cosa así es una mierda. Mis padres y mi hermano mayor muertos quizá por cuantos balazos pues parecían coladera y de esos quesos que tienen muchos agujeros, que huelen mal pero son un manjar de los dioses.

Al final salí corriendo… A tropezones de la casa sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado y me fui a encerrar a la casa del Dobe. A la semana, Minato y Kushina murieron en un accidente de automóvil, en donde yo iba sentado detrás del asiento del copiloto y Naruto justo en medio del auto. Salió disparado en contra del parabrisas, cortando varias veces el rostro; principalmente en las mejillas. Yo sólo alcancé a ver eso antes de gritar su nombre y sentir mi cabeza impactar contra un 'algo' y claro, perder la consciencia. Desperté a los dos días en un hospital y con el Dobe mirándome con cara de estúpido bien de cerca. A penas le miré se me echó encima diciendo que temía perderme, que pensaba que se iba a quedar solo y unas cuantas cosas más que no entendí porque el llanto no le permitía hablar bien. Al separarse, me di cuenta de que tenía parches en ambas mejillas. Cicatrices.

Ha pasado tiempo, mucho a decir verdad. Y con el pasar de los años yo me he mantenido al margen de toda situación, obviamente con ayuda de mi mejor amigo. Porque para qué estamos con rodeos. Me encanta su compañía; desde niño fue así. Sentía que él era el único que podía comprenderme, consolarme, verme llorar, ayudarme, hacerme sonreír, golpearme, todo lo habido y por haber sólo se lo permito a él. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de mucho tiempo intentando ocultar algo que no podía, me di cuenta de que lo amaba como una chiquilla se enamora del más guapo de la clase y ahí estaba yo; mirándole desde otro punto, comiéndole con los ojos, sintiendo que sólo su sonrisa podía calmar el demonio que llevo dentro y no hace más que hacerme actuar como una mierda de persona. Como la mierda que realmente soy.

-¿Sasuke? –Escucho la voz de él y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué mierda? Nunca más me pongo a pensar de noche. No quiero mirarle. No quiero verle. Es peligroso que me vea así; se burlara, lo golpearé, se molestará y no me hablará en una semana.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que dormías –Nuevamente me habla y yo sólo niego con la cabeza una vez sin dejar de mirar hacia ningún punto en particular en el aire.

Escucho sus pasos que se dirigen hacia mí; seguros, fuertes, decididos. No tambalea; no ha bebido. Se sigue acercando. No, basta. Aléjate, Naruto. Vete, vete, vete.

-¿Qué pasa? –A veces me pregunto cuando fue que Naruto logró conocerme tanto. Me da miedo. Se sigue acercando, escucho su respiración en mi cabeza, en mi cabello y luego… Un abrazo. Mierda. Me rindo. Me rindo. Ganaste, Usuratonkachi.

-Te extraño… -Se me escapa y me muerdo la lengua con fuerza. Yo no soy así. No ando con ese tipo de cursilerías. De hecho, es bastante extraño que diga algo así cuando con mucha suerte hablo siquiera. Pero Naruto me conoce más de lo que yo creí y lo primero que hace es sonreír; lo sé porque escucho como los músculos de su rostro se mueven en una sincronización perfecta.

-Yo también –Le escucho decir. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Mi cerebro se desconecta y actúo por instinto nada más. Me muevo un poco en el alfeizar y le abrazo por la cintura, enterrando el rostro entre su vientre y su pecho. Sin pensarlo y sin que me vea por completo porque tiene la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza se me escapan un par de lágrimas de los ojos. Gruño. Frunzo el ceño. Me muerdo el labio y le abrazo más fuerte, abriendo las piernas un poco para intentar tenerle lo más cerca posible. Me volví dependiente. No… Me volví dependiente de él. Sé que a la mañana siguiente se burlara de mi por tener esta actitud tan infantil y quejica de mi vida… Pero me importa bien poco cuando es él quien me consuela, cuando es él quien me abraza y me besa la frente para decirme que todo está bien y que no me dejará. No le digo nada en respuesta, pero él sabe perfectamente que yo se lo agradezco. Se lo agradeceré siempre. Siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

-Oye, dobe. Arriba –Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior procuré no decir palabra alguna. Pasé la noche entera en el dormitorio de Naruto, abrazado a él y durmiendo tranquilo mientras que él me acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza. Era simplemente perfecto estar con él. Y ahora dormía como una marmota.- ¡Dobe! –Alcé un poco la voz mientras me echaba el cabello hacia atrás observando fijamente como el Namikaze abría uno de sus ojos, me miraba y se daba la vuelta para volver a dormir. El malnacido me dio la espalda.

-No quiero nada. Vete, Uchiha –Fruncí el ceño. Pocas veces me contestaba con esas palabras y siempre era cuando se sentía mal, realmente mal. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en la orilla, cerca de él y lo siguiente que quise hacer realmente se me hizo difícil. Como pude y sin temblar, alcé la diestra para tocar sus cabellos, sedosos y desordenados. Estuve así por un buen rato hasta que Naruto cedió a mi tacto y se volteó nuevamente, tenía los ojos abiertos por completo y no brillaban. ¿Qué pasaba? Me aventuré a acercarme un poco más y acomodó su cabeza en mis piernas; rara vez hacía algo así. De hecho, últimamente rara vez me abraza o me acaricia. Pero ahora, por cómo le vi, algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Murmuré mientras le miraba y ladeaba la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. No me miró. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se apegó más a mí… Se sentó en la cama y me abrazó por el cuello. Estuve medio minuto sin responder porque realmente me sorprendió que actuara de esa forma. ¿Había soñado algo malo? ¿Le había hecho algo yo? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Enojado?.- Naruto… ¿qué te pasa? –Mi voz sonó algo temblorosa y no supe si era por la desesperación de verlo así o por la culpa que me embargaba sin saber si había hecho algo o no.

-Sólo quiero un abrazo… necesito uno –Suspiré. Ahora lo recordaba. Mis brazos, cubiertos por las mangas del chaleco azul marino, le recorrieron la cintura y lo hicieron apegarse todo lo que pudo a mí, enterrando la cabeza en la curvatura de mi hombro y mi cuello. Cuando éramos pequeños, alrededor de los 10 años, Naruto despertaba en las mañanas con toda la mierda que el ser humano puede tener. ¿Por qué? Durante las noches solía recordar el accidente de sus padres y el cual, técnicamente, le dejó huérfano.

-Tranquilo… ya pasó –Y yo era el encargado de decirle las palabras exactas para calmar a su bestia interna.- Todo está bien, idiota… yo estoy contigo –A estas alturas para que voy a negar que se me hacía difícil decirle algo así pues cuando era niño no era algo que para mi tuviera real importancia. Ahora, con todo lo que siento… Es un problema. Sentí como, poco a poco y como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, el rubio se separó de mí con la cabeza hacia abajo.- ¿Por qué no me miras? –Mierda. Me mordí la lengua. Pensé en voz alta pero, para mi fortuna, Namikaze respondió.

-Porque te burlaras… -Habló en susurro, y juré haber escuchado como sus labios formaban un puchero. Oh, por favor Kami… Protege a este ser humano de mis instintos animales, total y brutalmente sexuales. ¿Podía ser tan tierno ese idiota?

-A ver… -Con cuidado, levanté su rostro con la ayuda de mi mano y efectivamente tenía un puchero en los labios y no solamente eso… Tenía las mejillas tiernamente ruborizadas. Me mordí el labio inferior y recurrí a reunir todas las malditas fuerzas que tenía para no besarle. Naruto me miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego me sacó la lengua. Me relajé. Le tomé la lengua con los dedos y la sacudí. Sonreí leve y entre que intentaba insultarme y moverse, me acerqué y le besé la frente.

Se congeló. Me levanté de la cama e hice sonar los huesos de mi cuello.

-¿P-Por qué…? –Sabía lo que iba a preguntar así que rápidamente le corté.

-Levántate. Come algo mientras yo me ducho. Tenemos que hacer la compra del mes porque me muero de hambre por tu culpa. No la hiciste la semana pasada.

Dicho esto, me fui a encerrar al baño para darme una ducha e ir a hacer la compra. Sabía que Naruto aún no saldría de su trance pues era bastante extraño que me comportara así con él. Pero… ¡Ah! ¿Qué más voy a hacer? El chico me gusta, me encanta, lo amo y ya… Demasiada cursilería para mí. Aunque… Así como voy… Tendré que decirle lo que pasa pues tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta que me está indicando que no podré callarlo más. Por Dios… De nuevo soy como de telenovela. Qué asco.

-Entonces… esto y esto y esto y esto –Dijo Naruto echando más y más ramen al carrito que yo llevaba. Le miré aburrido y alcé una ceja.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Te das cuenta de que llevas veinte de los mismos y soy yo el que paga, tarado? –Le di un golpe en la cabeza, del cual se anduvo quejando por todos los pasillos. A final de cuentas y con esa cara de 'Compra los ramen o haré huelga de hambre por un mes' tuve que comprarlos. Con todo lo necesario, fuimos a la caja para pagar y como siempre era la misma historia; Naruto y yo estábamos preparados.

-Cariño, ¿traes la tarjeta? –Me dijo Naruto y yo con toda la naturalidad del mundo le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza. Sentíamos la mirada de la cajera, que antes estaba babosa por los dos, ahora era todo un poema.

-Mi amor, pásame las gaseosas –Dije con voz aterciopelada. Me gustó decirle así. Sasuke… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? No, estás enamorado. Te presento las palabras cariñosas que le puedes decir a tu pareja. Carajo…

Luego de unos minutos, entre que Naruto no aguantaba la risa y yo con un tic en el ojo; llevamos las bolsas hasta el auto para dejarlas en el maletero y cerrarlo. Naruto se iba a subir cuando yo lo frené con la mano en el hombro.

-Espera. Quiero fumar –Dije antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Namikaze sacó uno también y lo encendió. Nos sentamos sobre el auto mirando hacia la nada. Porque de verdad… Yo al menos miraba hacia ningún punto en particular.

-¿Qué te pasó ayer? –Naruto rompió el hielo y tenía que hacerlo con ese tema. Bueno… Sabía que lo iba a hacer en algún momento así que simplemente respondí a su interrogante.

-No me sentía muy bien. Recordé a Itachi y mis padres y bueno… lo demás es historia.

-Pero… estabas en mi habitación'ttebayo.

-Ya lo sé. Fue el primer lugar donde se me ocurrió ir para estar tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo? –Me mordí la lengua. Lo dije sin pensar. Sólo lo dije. Por favor, no me preguntes más, maldito estúpido.

-Sí… cuando estoy en tu habitación me siento bien. Es como… si te sintiera a mi lado y no existieran los malos recuerdos ni los problemas –Sentí como la boca de Naruto chocó contra el pavimento. Ah, no. Era mi imaginación. Pero debió haber sido así. No me atreví a mirarlo; sólo seguí fumando.

-Estás… extraño, hace tiempo que te noto así. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿De verdad estás bien, teme? –Aquella pregunta me hizo gruñir. Me bajé del auto y me coloqué frente a él. Era peligroso, lo sabía. Pero me importaba un carajo.

-No, no estoy bien. Y tú tienes la culpa de esto; tú tienes la maldita culpa de todo lo que me pasa, imbécil –Le culpé descaradamente y en su cara. El rubio frunció el ceño y acercó el rostro hacia mí. No hagas eso, imbécil.

-¿Así que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que te pasa, eh? Entonces, ¿por qué andas tan cariñoso y preocupado de mi, ah? –Me espetó y yo volví a gruñir. Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo y coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Porque te quiero, dobe. Porque me gustas y ya no aguanto la situación. ¿Estás contento con la respuesta ahora? –Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mí y era capaz de golpearle en ese mismo momento si no fuera por lo que hizo.

Me tomó de la chaqueta, me atrajo hasta su cuerpo y… Me besó. Y yo... Me morí.

* * *

**Io! Pues bien... primera vez que hago esto y sería. Ojala que les vaya gustado el fanfic porque me he esmerado much eso uwú.**

**Pues, ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Un saludo a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews porque me dan el ánimo para continuar con este fanfic y claro, los que vendrán.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Love yah~ .**


End file.
